


Plan de génie !

by AlscoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Tsukishima ne sait pas quoi faire pour séduire et faire comprendre ses sentiments à Yamaguchi. Jusqu'à ce que l'idée du siècle -selon lui- ne s'impose à son esprit.TsukkixYamaguchi. Mention de KuroKen !
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Plan de génie !

Tsukishima ne pouvait retenir la jalousie qui le prenait aux tripes. Son regard ne parvenait à se détourner de Kenma et Kuroo.

Le brun avait sa tête poser sur les genoux de son meilleur ami qui, tenant son portable d'une main, passait sa seconde main dans les mèches foncées. Allongé de tout son long, les bras en croix, Kuroo se laissait faire, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte d'où s'échappait de nombreux sons de contentement entre le ronronnement et les gémissements. Il était totalement décontracté, apaisé et à l'abandon contre le blondinet. Pire qu'un chat.

Les autres personnes dans la pièce parlaient sans vraiment en faire cas. Lev et Hinata étaient plongé dans une conversation que eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, Kageyama écoutant calmement, son genou en contact avec celui de la tornade rousse. Deux types de Nekoma discutaient avec Bokuto et Akaashi, installés près de Kenma. Ce dernier, bien qu'occupé avec le jeu de son téléphone, lançait parfois quelques coups d'œil discrets et timides vers son meilleur ami.

Tsukishima se recala contre le mur, le visage fermé, un écouteur dans l'oreille. Il détestait être jaloux, vraiment, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Voir ces deux amis si proches, les voir être en contact si simplement… lui aussi, il voulait cela avec son meilleur ami.

Discrètement, il coule un regard sur sa gauche, où le brun était également assis contre le mur, ses genoux remontés contre son torse, son menton posé dessus alors que ses bras les entourait. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, sur un point du tatami.

Imperceptiblement, Tsukishima se mordilla la lèvre, un sentiment de culpabilité envahissait son cœur. En effet, étant assez antipathique pour les autres, il ne se liait pas d'amitié ; Yamaguchi étant son premier et unique ami. Et là était le problème : le brun restait perpétuellement avec lui, sa timidité, sa candeur et sa « soumission » faisant qu'il n'osait aller vers les autres et favorisait les personnes qu'il connaissait. Que Tsukishima ne se fasse pas d'autres amis et n'aille pas vers les autres mettaient à l'eau toutes perspectives d'amitiés pour son meilleur ami. Tsukishima s'en voulait énormément pour cela.

Yamaguchi semblait triste, et le blond ne savait pas comment y remédier, surtout qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Toujours en le regardant, il s'imaginait poser sa tête sur ses genoux et recevoir de douces caresses comme Kuroo. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de Yamaguchi.

\- Tsukki ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le-dit Tsukki leva les yeux au ciel face au ton timide. Il s'en voulu en voyant le brun rougir sous ses tâches de rousseur alors que ses yeux écarquillés fixaient le bout de ses chaussettes.

\- Va donc parler avec eux, Yamaguchi.

Les yeux, pleins d'incertitudes, du châtain se relevèrent pour fixer son ami. Un air perdu était peint sur son visage puis il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit :

\- D-d'accord.

Il délia ses bras et se redressa maladroitement, jetant un coup d'œil à son ami. Subtilement, il s'approcha d'Hinata et Kageyama, pour s'asseoir près d'eux. Le rouquin se montra tout de suite enthousiaste de sa venue, à la plus grande gêne du jeune corbeau, et tenta de l'intégrer à sa façon dans la conversation. Tsukishima fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que son meilleur ami se repliait sur lui-même et adoptait la même position -quoique plus fermée encore- que près de lui un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'enfin, tout le monde décida de se coucher, Yamaguchi n'avait pas bougé. Mais alors que les futons se faisaient installer, il se releva précipitamment pour aider, les yeux hagards.

C'est plein d'une appréhension visible que le châtain se rapprocha de son meilleur ami pour lui demander s'il pouvait dormir près de lui. Surpris, le blond ne sut que répondre, ce qui fut mal interprété au vu du jeune qui se confondit en excuses tout en débutant un retrait stratégique, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Complètement ahuri par son comportement, Tsukishima finit tout de même par se reprendre et lui prend vivement le futon des mains pour le coller au sien.

\- Tu peux. J'ai juste été surpris de la question.

De nouveau -et il en était fortement agacé-, le blond s'en voulu, cette fois-ci pour sa froideur alors qu'il voudrait tellement que le plus petit soit parfaitement à l'aise avec lui. Il laisse de nouveau ses yeux parcourir la pièce et il grimace de frustration en apercevant Kenma coincé sous le corps de son meilleur ami qui le prend comme une peluche géante. Lui aussi voudrait faire ça à Yamaguchi. Vraiment.

De plus, les autres, que ce soit les joueurs de Nekoma ou des autres écoles ne semblaient pas surpris d'une telle affection et d'une telle complicité entre les deux chats.

Tsukishima s'allongea alors, surveillant du coin de l'œil son ami, qui était allongé sur le flan en position fœtale, face à lui, ses yeux clos et la respiration calme. Attendri -bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais haut et fort-, Tsukishima s'approcha doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami, son geste était plein de tendresse.

Enfin, selon lui.

Yamaguchi ouvrit de grands yeux en couinant, une grimace tordant ses traits. Il était perdu : pour quelle raison Tsukki lui tirait les cheveux ?! Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?! Le gênait-il en étant tourné vers lui ?! Ses cheveux étaient-ils gênants pour le blond ?!

\- Tsukki ?

Cependant, son ami réitéra le geste, le visage inexpressif, les yeux rivés sur lui. Yamaguchi gémit douloureusement de nouveau.

\- P-pourquoi tu me fais mal, Tsukki ?

Le blond rétracta alors son bras, embarrassé. Il se remit sur le dos, puis quelque secondes plus tard, il se tourna dos à son meilleur ami. Il était déçu. Beaucoup. Son ami ne remarquait même pas ses marques d'affection !

Il sentit alors sa couverture être soulevée et une présence, proche, très proche, se fit sentir dans son dos. Intrigué, il se tourna vers son ami, qui était à présent à quelques centimètres de lui, à peine. Il avait les joues écarlates, le regard fuyant et dans la pénombre de la chambre, personne n'aurait pu percevoir le discret sourire tendre de Tsukki, mis à part Yamaguchi (bien trop occupé à fixer ses doigts nerveux).

\- Tsukki ?

La voix n'était qu'un faible tremblement.

\- Hum ?  
\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Bah… t-tout d'abord, tu me repousses en me disant d'aller voir les autres, puis, tu ne semblais pas vraiment vouloir que je dorme proche de toi. Et tu m'as tiré les cheveux…

Tsukishima resta muet de nombreuses secondes, rendant son ami de plus en plus nerveux. Calmement -et il espérait tendrement-, il mit une main à l'arrière du crâne de son ami pour l'approcher de lui, posant le front tacheté contre son épaule. Il entendit son ami déglutir nerveusement. Il commença à agiter ses doigts contre sa nuque pour le détendre, ce qui ne fit que le raidir un peu plus. Agacé et exaspéré, Tsukishima passa son second bras dans le dos de son ami d'enfance pour le rapprocher de lui. La respiration tiède qui s'écrasait maintenant contre sa clavicule était saccadée.

\- T-Tsukki ?  
\- Détends-toi. Désolé si tu as mal interprété mes actions et paroles. Je voulais juste que tu te lies d'amitié avec les autres. Tu avais l'air triste. Et je te tirai pas les cheveux : je les caressai. Apprend à différencier les deux. Maintenant, dors.  
\- Tu peux… me lâcher, s'il te plait ?

À contre cœur, Tsukishima laissa son ami, qui s'écarta pour se recoucher dans son futon. Tsukki aurait vraiment aimé le garder contre lui pour dormir. Pour faire comme Kuroo. Toujours avec un sentiment de déception, Tsukishima s'endormit.

TK YT

\- Tsukki ? Lève toi, Tsukki.

Avec un grognement, le blond fronça les sourcils en se pelotonnant un peu plus dans les couettes. Il sentit une longue main se presser sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Pas le moins du monde. Mais la paume se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

\- Tsukki !

Il aimait entendre ce surnom. Il aimait quand son meilleur ami le prononçait. Il adorait la façon dont cela roulait sur la langue du brun. Il se sentait important, vivant, quand son ami le prononçait. C'était grisant, ça lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps. Parfois même, son corps réagissait sans son accord.

\- Tsukki .. !

Le blond frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud percuter sa joue puis la main tiède et fine se posa sur la-dite joue pour la caresser affectueusement. Tsukki était aux anges. Une masse se vautra contre son dos, et la main continua ses attentions.

\- Allez, Tsukki.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, le blond dévisagea son ami, bien que sa vision soit floue.

\- Pourquoi me réveilles-tu alors que tout le monde dort encore ?  
\- Tu… avant qu'on parte, tu m'as demandé de te réveiller avant tout le monde pour que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner et pour que tu te prépares tranquillement. D-désolé si tu ne voulais plus…  
\- Si si… c'est bon, Yamaguchi. J'avais oublié.

Le brun se mordillait la lèvre, inquiet, alors qu'il observait Tsukki se relever et préparer ses affaires pour descendre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'accompagner, s'il en avait le droit ou non. Après tout, il souhaitait se le ver avant tout le monde pour être tranquille, donc ce n'était pas pour l'avoir dans les pattes. Mais Yamaguchi n'avait plus envie de dormir.

Tsukki sembla s'en apercevoir car avec un soupir, il lui proposa de le suivre. Timidement, Yamaguchi descendit. Il adorait être avec Tsukishima, son seul ami. Ils mangèrent donc ensemble calmement, Yamaguchi lançant quelques vannes auxquelles son ami esquissait des sourires amusés voir quelques rires.

TK YT

Tsukishima avait trouvé une solution formidable pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami. La fierté emplissait son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Il lui suffisait d'agir exactement comme Kuroo agissait avec Kenma. Yamaguchi allait forcément finir par lui succomber !

Ainsi, lorsqu'il vit, lors de l'entraînement, Kuroo s'appuyer sur les épaules de Kenma, son menton appuyé sur le haut de son crâne bicolore, Tsukki adopta la même position avec son meilleur ami qui se figea de gêne avant de rire doucement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Tsukki ?  
\- Je me repose.

Sa voix était totalement gênée. Il tentait d'éviter les regards surpris des autres membres de Karasuno. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. En voyant du coin de l'œil que Kuroo entourait les hanches de son ami pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur ses genoux dans le but d'enfouir son nez contre la nuque du bicolore, Tsukki rougit mais fit exactement la même chose, à la plus grande surprise de tous ceux qui les entouraient. Yamaguchi se mit à rougir vivement, couinant de surprise, les yeux en soucoupe. Il agrippait les mains de Tsukki enroulées autour de lui.

La nuque du brun était tiède, douce. Il le sentit frissonner alors que l'arrête de son nez dessinait des cercles contre sa peau.

\- Tsukki.. Mais enfin. Arrêtes..

Mais il ne lâcha pas son ami, malgré ses tentatives de fuite. Les autres finirent par détourner leur attention, ce qui permit à Tsukishima de se détendre.

Plus loin, Kuroo commençait à mordiller la joue de son ami, alors que celui-ci jouait à sa console, indifférent aux traitements. Hésitant, Tsukki commença à faire la même chose à Yamaguchi. Ce dernier couinait de gêne et de crainte, persuadé que son ami avait ingurgiter un quelconque poison.

TK YT

\- Regarde Kenma… je crois que le lunetteux reproduit ce que je fais avec son ami.

Kuroo n'obtint cependant aucune réponse. Vexé, il grignota sa nuque, sachant que cela le rendait tout flamby. Et cela ne tarda pas, en effet, le jeune passeur gémit adorablement en rejetant sa tête sur le côté, sa peau parcourue par des frissons indescriptibles. Il ajouta à cela de délicates pressions sur ses hanches et Kenma semblait dans un autre monde, totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir (nda : vous me direz qu'il lui faut pas grand chose mais merde… imaginez vous à sa place… si Kuroo me faisait ça, je crois que j'aurais déjà fait une syncope d'un surplus de plaisir. Puis ce sont des chats.). Kuroo rattrapa de justesse le jeu sur le point de tomber au sol. Joueur et amusé, il donna un discret coup de rein contre le dos de son ami, ce qui le fit suffoqué.

Ne voulant cependant pas aller trop loin, afin de ne pas mettre à mal Kenma, il cessa ses attentions une à une, l'apaisant grâce à ses mains posées sur son abdomen tendrement.

\- Allez, mon petit Kozume, calme toi. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne avec une nuque si érogène que la tienne. Allez, respire.

Tentant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité, le chaton s'accrochait de toutes ses maigres forces aux bras puissants de Kuroo.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Kuroo.  
\- Menteur.  
\- En public. Ça ne se fait pas, je déteste cela.  
\- Pardonne-moi.

Il embrassa chastement la peau clair du passeur.

\- Je te disais que les deux là-bas (il lui montra les compères dans la presque même position qu'eux : Yamaguchi tentait de s'échapper et avait l'expression d'une antilope ayant la gorge coincée entre les crocs d'une lionne), font la même chose que nous. Tsukishima m'imite. C'est assez drôle.  
\- Ne te moque pas des autres, ce n'est pas gentil.

Sachant que ce sujet touchait particulièrement le petit bicolore, Kuroo eut un sourire tendre et le rassura :

\- Je ne ris pas d'eux mais de la situation, Ken. Je trouve cela attendrissant quoique assez hilarant.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue chaude du passeur de Nekoma. Riant doucement en apercevant le blond tenter la même chose, plus loin.

TK YT

Yamaguchi, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il connaissait Tsukki le suivait partout comme son ombre, sans que le blond n'ait jamais rien dit -du moins pas clairement. Il se rappelait qu'étant gosses, il lui courait sans cesse après, paniquant dès qu'il était éloigné de son ami. Après tout, déjà à cette époque, les gens profitaient de sa faiblesse et des sa naïveté.

Et Tsukki le protégeait. Infaillible à son poste depuis des années.

Mais actuellement, il trouvait que son ami avait un comportement étrange. Il était sans cesse en train de la toucher, de l'effleurer, de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Yamaguchi appréciait cela mais ne pas savoir ce que cela signifiait pour Tsukki le mettait dans un état de panique avancé lorsqu'il était seul et qu'il y réfléchissait.

Dans l'instant, alors que dans la pièce tout le monde bavardait joyeusement assis sur les futons, Tsukki avait ramené la tête de son ami sur ses genoux et passait une main distraite dans les mèches foncées. Blottit dans les couettes, tranquillement allongé, Yamaguchi savourait, un doux soupir s'extirpant de ses lèvres. Les doigts fins et agiles se faufilèrent dans le col de son maillot de pyjama, effleurant tendrement le haut du dos finement musclé. Yamaguchi s'était tendu, surpris, il avait donc levé les yeux vers son ami d'enfance, qui écoutait de la musique tout en lisant un manga.

La pulpe des doigts remonta ensuite le long de sa mâchoire, son pouce effleurant distraitement les lèvres du brun qui rougissait. Les doigts finirent par s'immobiliser sur la joue roses tachetée.

Une heure plus tard, les adolescents décidèrent de se coucher, s'allongeant tous avec délice dans les duvets chauds et confortables. A la surprise de Yamaguchi, Tsukki s'installa contre lui, attirant son corps plus frêle contre son torse. Yamaguchi passa donc un bras hésitant sur son ventre et posa sa joue contre son cœur qui battait calmement.  
Il se figea en sentant le blond poser un doux baiser sur son front. Un sourire timide prit place sur les lèvres du petit brun qui rosissait de plus en plus, mais de plaisir cette fois-ci.  
Les lèvres tièdes glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille où la voix douce du blond se fit entendre :

\- Bonne nuit, Yama.

TK YT

Le camp d'entraînement continuait, les jours finissaient toujours épuisés en fin de journée, poussant leurs limites toujours plus loin.

Tsukishima rougissait presque en regardant les joueurs de Nekoma, un peu plus loin. Il les enviait tant… malgré ses tentatives et sa détermination, il n'avait pas l'impression que Yamaguchi était très réceptif à ses attentions ; ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer !

Une étincelle de mélancolie brillait au fond de ses yeux alors qu'il les observait ; les joues roses. Habillé tout de rouge, Kenma avait les bras le long du corps, le visage relevé, ses cheveux mi-longs pendant en arrière, découvrant ses joues et dévoilant son visage comme rarement. Son corps détendu effleurait presque celui de son meilleur ami, qu'il fixait dans les yeux. Kuroo avait la tête penché vers le plus petit, une main enfouie dans la chevelure décolorée, l'autre sur la hanche fine. Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs souffles se heurtaient. Ils étaient tellement calmes, détendus, complices. Le cœur serré, Tsukishima se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier riait avec Hinata, la peau rosissant de plaisir sous les tâches de rousseurs que Tsukishima aurait voulu dénombrer et embrasser unes à unes. Il voulait vraiment le prendre dans ses bras. Alors, il s'approcha vivement de lui, s'installa comme Kuroo, obligeant Yamaguchi à adopter la posture de Kenma et il embrassa délicatement son front, le bout de ses doigts glissants de ses cheveux à sa joue. Puis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le blond à lunettes s'éloigna.

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire espiègle sur les lèvres de Kuroo.

TK YT

Le soir, alors qu'ils allaient dîner, le dos de Yamaguchi se colla contre le torse de Tsukishima, qui eut un léger sursaut, surpris du mouvement. Puis Il sortit son portable de sa poche, faisant comprendre à son ami blond=d qu'il voulait un selfie. Sans trop réfléchir, mû par un instinct, le blond déposa ses lèvres contre la peau chaude du cou de son ami tout en fixant l'objectif à l'instant même où le flash éclairait leurs visages. Figé, sous le choc, le jeune brun ne réagit pas tout de suite, laissant le blond voir la photo en premier. En plus de ses lèvres sur la gorge sensiblement hâlée, on pouvait voir les joues adorablement roses du brun. Après avoir tapoter l'écran, il rendit son bien à son ami -toujours immobile- et s'éloigna en lançant, d'une voix hésitante :

\- Elle est jolie !

Il fallut de longues minutes au jeune homme brun avant de reprendre contenance, puis il laissa ses yeux errer sur son écran. Ses joues rougirent encore plus.

TK YT

Aujourd'hui ils avaient une journée de libre, ainsi, ils pouvaient s'habiller comme ils le souhaitaient et non revêtir obligatoirement les tenues de sport. Ils allaient faire les magasins.

Tsukishima déglutit en apercevant son ami. Il n'était que trop peu habitué à le voir ainsi habillé. En effet, la semaine, il le voyant dans les uniformes ou les joggings tandis que les week end, ils passaient généralement les journées chez l'un où l'autre et donc, les tenues étaient simples et décontractées.  
Alors voir Yamaguchi ainsi propageait une chaleur étrange dans le ventre.

La tenue était pourtant assez simple : une jean slim noir, lui roulant un petit cul d'enfer, une chemise blanche entrouverte sur le haut de son torse donnait envie d'en découvrir plus, les manches remontées aux coudes. Il avait une boucle d'oreille noire matte sur l'oreille gauche, une chaîne du même noir ornait son cou gracile, ses poignets étaient encerclés de fins bracelets sombres. Il portait des rangers bordeaux. Un petit pansement blanc cachait la légère plaie faite sur sa pommette à l'entraînement.  
Ses cheveux étaient réunis en une petite couette : les mèches de sa nuque retombaient, son épis était toujours rebelle, il avait gardé sa frange ainsi que deux mèches fines encadrant son visage rayonnant d'un surire naïf. Son torse était scindé par la lanière fine d'un petite sacoche bordeaux, où était probablement mis portable et porte feuille.

Pour Tsukishima, Yamaguchi était reversant ! Ses mouvements étaient maladroits mais il avait un sourire si adorable, si enfantin, si pur que la maladresse passait inaperçue.

Le blond baissa alors les yeux, gêné : il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, il était habillé presque comme toujours, seuls les couleurs changeaient. De plus, voir les autres dévorer du regard son meilleur ami lui tordait l'estomac.

Pour l'heure, Yamaguchi riait avec Hinata, Kenma contre le petit roux, qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille.

Le trio était détonnant et canon.

Hinata portait un panta-court en jean, le bas étant élimé. Une veste kaki trop longue pour lui recouvrait un haut blanc assorti à ses baskets blanches. Il avait un large bracelet noir, ainsi qu'un bonnet en laine tranchant parfaitement avec la chevelure rayonnante.  
Les bras de Kenma étaient découverts par le sweet sans manches anthracite qu'il avait sur lui. Ses cheveux étaient réunis par un élastique, les mèches trop courtes de devant retombant sensuellement sur ses joues claires. Ses cuisses étaient enserrées dans des pantalons blancs. Ses chaussures étaient des rangers noires.

Kuroo regardait son meilleur ami avec fièvre, les yeux luisants d'envie.

Tsukishima ne savait plus où se mettre, s'il levait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Yamaguchi du regard.

Tout le monde était excité à la perspective de cette sortie, Asahi devait supporté l'entrain plus qu'épuisant de Nishinoya tournoyant autour de lui.  
Bokuto était également intenable, Akaashi peinait à le contenir. À bout, ce dernier sortit son portable et laissa entendre un son de hibou. Immédiatement, le type à la chevelure blanche et noire ouvre de grands yeux et cherche, à l'affût. Un sourire attendrit et presque invisible étire les lèvres roses d'Akaashi. Bokuto lui fondit dessus et se colla contre son flan pour regarder l'animal sur l'écran. Son sourire était rayonnant, resplendissant, tel celui d'un enfant le matin de noël.

Tsukishima était gêné en les regardant. Enfin, encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment de la gêne mais de l'envie, une pointe de jalousie. Tous étaient proches physiquement de leur meilleur ami alors que lui ne pouvait que l'observer de loin et désirer son contact. Boudeur, le jeune homme blond s'approcha de Yamaguchi et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

Son cœur loupa un battement devant les yeux bruns rieurs relevés vers lui, mis en valeur par les tâches de rousseurs ainsi que les joues rosées. Les sourire candide était sublime.

Rougissant, le blond regarda autre part et traîna le jeune homme brun derrière lui, vers les magasins.

TK YT

Le soir, tous dans l'obscurité, Tsukishima était sur le dos, une main derrière la tête, son autre main tenait son portable, où il faisait tourner les photos prises dans la journée. Tout en ayant un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, Tsukishima embrassa les la masse de cheveux enfouie contre son cou. Il avait poussé Yamaguchi à se coucher sur lui, son ami d'abord tendu avait finit par se détendre et s'endormir, sa respiration calme effleurant l'épiderme clair du blond. Plus loin, Kuroo et Kena étaient exactement dans la même position, bien qu'ils dormaient tous deux.

Hésitant, Tsukishima finit par céder à son envie de se prendre en photo avec Yamaguchi endormi dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils avaient la matinée de libre, Karasuno était de nouveau sorti visiter ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de la ville la veille.

Yamaguchi portait une slim marron ainsi qu'un haut vert moulant sensuellement ses muscles. Durant la matinée, les deux jeunes amis avaient été proches, les autres joueurs de Karasuno n'avaient pu que le remarquer. Bien que Tsukishima avait perpétuellement l'air incertain, il passait son temps à effleurer le brun, à se coller contre lui, à le toucher. À un moment, au détour d'un rayon, Asahi avait pu voir Tsukishima poser ses mains sur les hanches de son ami, alors que ce dernier, les mains sur ses bras, riait doucement à sa propre blague, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami blond. Les yeux du blond luisaient d'amour alors qu'il dévorait littéralement du regard le visage heureux de son ami.

Asahi s'était éloigné discrètement, retenant Nishinoya qui était sur le point de débarquer dans le rayon.

Tsukishima lui, avait le souffle saccadé, sa proximité avec son ami le rendait tremblant.

\- Y-yama…  
\- LES GARS ! ON Y VA !

Les deux jeunes hommes, jusqu'alors dans leur bulle revinrent à la réalité et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Mû par un instinct, le jeune blond glissa sa paume sous le haut de son ami et caressa sensuellement sa peau douce. Le jeune brun était cramoisi. Cependant, il ne se dégagea pas de la prise et laissa ses pupilles se perdre sur le visage du blond.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait Tsukki ; il semblait vouloir être proche physiquement de lui mais dans quel but ? Juste faire comme les autres meilleurs amis ? Avec de simples câlins ?

Après quelques minutes, Yamaguchi finit par s'écarter et aller vers les autres joueurs qui patientaient dehors.

TK YT

Le camp d'entraînement était terminé. Cela désespérait Tsukishima qui n'aurait plus le modèle de Kuroo pour interagir avec son meilleur ami. Au fond, ça l'avait vraiment aidé d'agir en miroir. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être plus proche du jeune brun. Et bien qu'il parvenait maintenant à prendre des initiatives sans se référer au champion de Nekoma, sa présence le rassurait.

Dans le bus, ils sont assis côte à côte, Tsushima a ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Timidement, il glisse le bout de ses doigts sur ceux de Yamaguchi, qui ne réagit pas autrement qu'en pressant sa paume contre celle de son ami.

Le cœur de Tsukishima s'emballa. Toujours incertain, le jeune homme blond posa sa tête contre l'épaule détendue de son ami. Ce dernier remonta sa main dans la chevelure claire et caressa tendrement le cuir chevelu.

Une fois arrivés, Tsukishima suivit Yamaguchi jusque chez lui, comme à leur habitude. En effet, la plupart du temps, ils dormaient l'un chez l'autre, même en semaine. Ils étaient presque inséparables depuis leur première rencontre.

Ainsi, ils terminèrent allongés sur le matelas du brun, proches l'un de l'autre.

Le parfum du brun était imprégné dans les draps et sa chaleur l'effleurait sans cesse. Il avait envie de lui. Vraiment.

Sur un coup de tête, le blond se redressa, se pencha au-dessus du brun et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Une main douce caressa sa joue et il sen sentit trembler, frémir au toucher.

Stimulé par la réaction, il pressa son corps contre celui de son ami, qui finit par l'allonger et passer ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Les mains du blond passèrent sous le maillot de son ami, qui picorait ses lèvres puis son cou, lui arrachant nombre de soupirs.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne le ferrais jamais, Tsukki.

Une chaleur sans nom se propagea dans son ventre. En fin de compte, son plan était vraiment un plan de génie ! Yama était maintenant à lui. Enfin. Il le retourna et dévora ses lèvres, prenant possession de sa langue dans un ballet endiablé, empli de passion.

Il était fou d'amour.


End file.
